IkexMarth Dating Hotness
by brawlinator
Summary: This is my first chapter of my IkexMarth pairing. They go on a date with each other and are afraid of the other people at the Super Smash Bros mansion discovering their gay ways.


**Dis****claimer:** These are not my characters. Marth and Ike are both copyrighted to Nintendo. All I own is this fanfiction. Please do not criticize me too hard, this is my first story! :D

---

Ike jumped out the mansion 3rd story window and ran across the grassy field, until he came upon a lamp post that lighted only a small circular area of the grass. Standing only a meter away from the light he did, as he saw a figure hiding from the shadows.

"So you came, Marth!"  
Marth smiled when he saw Ike. "Yes, we cannot let them know."

Marth and Ike had been secretly dating for a few weeks now. It all started when Ike had a crush on Marth after seeing him fight in the Arenas. And by some miracle, Marth felt the same way. The other members of the Super Smash Brothers Fighting Arena back at the mansion would never understand their feelings, and probably mistaken their ways. That's why everything between them was done in secret.

"No duh." Ike teased. Yet Marth seemed so unsure. His eyes wandered up to the windows of the mansion only 30 feet away where the windows glowed eerie yellow. Despite the fact that it was midnight, some Brawlers were still awake.

"We really should be going-"

"Huh, who's down there?"

Marth and Ike shot their gazes up at a 4th story window. Fox opened it wide and scanned the fields.

"Quick Marth, let's go before they see us!"

Ike grabbed Marth by the hand and they raced off. Their steps were silent into the night. Only then when they were 100 yards away and near the town did they stop to catch their breaths. _Close one..._ Ike thought. He looked over at Marth who still had nervous eyes. _I need to stop being so careless... Obviously Marth _really_ doesn't want anyone to know!_

"Are you... alright?" Ike looked into Marth's deep eyes. They reflected the dark night sky and the billion stars that slept within it.

Marth's attitude quickly changed and he forged a smile. "Yes, I was just being... self cautious. Well, we were heading for the towns. And the towns we are at! Shall we proceed?"

Marth jumped in Ike's arms and they galloped away gaily into the light booming sound blasting towns of Las Vegas.

20 minutes later, the couple arrived at a local bar, one they weren't so familiar with. It wasn't as... welcoming as they had thought it would be. The moment they entered they were greeted by blinding lights of blue and red flickering in their faces. Music was blasting so loud and hard that the stereo was jumping and vibrating the whole room. The bar was shoulder to shoulder packed full of dancing and craziness. It was a rave.

Marth and Ike walked in side by side squeezing through the people, having a hard time finding their way to the bar. Once they managed across the sea of dancing fever, they sat down at the bar stools.

"Hey there hot stuffs... welcome to my bar! Telma's bar!" A large woman with big badonkadonks said. The boys eyes widened. "What can I get for ya's?!" She put her left hand on the counter, leaning on it and giving them a cattish grin. They felt extremely out of place.

"So you.. must be.. Telma..?" Ike questioned slowly.

"Yessir! And you two hunks can order whatever you wish! It's on the house, ya'know." She winked at the last sentence.

"I _really_ should be going-" Ike stood up and ran to the back room. Marth sat their dumbfoundedly. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed by the sudden disengage of Ike or the way the older woman was gazing at him like a piece of meat. So he stood up and walked towards the back room.

The back room was quiet, completely opposite from the rave in the next room. Even though the walls were vibrating and the room practically pounding to the beat, it was still dark and pretty nice. It smelled of currency, as if a huge fortune was once kept in this room. In the corner of the room Ike sat on the edge of a bed. It looked like it was recently moved here. Marth shook his head from the perverted thoughts and walked over to Ike.

"Okay... what exactly are we going to do? Everyone hits on us; what if someone from the mansion spots us, what if-"

Marth was interrupted by a loud rapping sound at the door. Their eyes burned into it thinking of just another person from the bar, until they heard a familiar voice that made their hearts drop.

"HEYYY OPEN THE DOOOOORRR!" A half-drunken Link voice hollered. The rapping became more frequent. Ike imagined Link dancing like a crazy monkey along to the beat of the dance music and started laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Marth shot. Ike gulped. _Right. We need to think of a way to get out of here!_

"OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" At the end of that long drawled out drunken phrase, the couple heard a faint "HIYA!" and the door busted open. The music stopped playing and everybody screamed.

"Quick, before anyone sees us!" Ike and Marth ducked under the bed as Link wobbled in like a mad man.

"Ahhh.. itsa...its..A BED!!" Link giggled as he jumped over onto the bed. He started jumping and dancing like the whole bar wasn't staring at him and no music was playing. Oddly enough, everyone shrugged it off and the music started up again. More figures entered the room and started dancing, the party pretty much moving in. Pretty soon, the room was jam pack filled and the lights were even transported in.

"Alright.. Ike.. HOW are we going to escape THIS!?"  
"I'm still trying to figure that out."  
"Well we need to soo-AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Just then the bed smashed as Link fell down, screaming like a monkey. Everyone started freaking out.

"That's it that's it, nothing to see here! Come on, move!" A brave soul was ushering the crowd out. The door somehow got shut again and the party continued up out in the bar. Link, Marth and Ike were left in the remains of a broken bed.

"Uhh... what's going on..?" Link noticed Ike and Marth after adjusting his eyes to the darkness. _Oh great,_ Ike thought, _Link just HAS to become un-drunk when he sees us!_

"Hey.. Link.. we were just.. eheh..." Marth stuttered. Link raised an eyebrow, them slapped his hand to his mouth.

"Oh.. em.. gee.. are you guys.. a THING!?" Link was wide eyed. Marth and Ike remained silent.

"No-no! I mean, uh... it's totally.. totally cool! I mean, I'm cool with it... and.. it's... okay.. to be gay..!"

Ike slapped his forehead. Marth had enough.

"Alright we are getting the BEEP out of here!" Marth yelled standing up, brushing the broken bed boards off. "This foolishness has gone on long enough!"

"Y..Yeah!" Ike stood up as well.

Link looked as if he was about to say something else, but he fell over and hit his head. Marth laughed mentally. _It's only our luck that he passed out drunk! Maybe_ _we can drag him home so tomorrow he'll wake up and think it was all a dream!_

Marth looked over at Ike after thinking this up and he nodded. How sexy it was to have the same plans! They winked at eachother and both grabbed one of Link's legs and pulled him out of there by a secret door. They found themselves in a dirt lawn filled with cats.

"Come on, we need to get back to the mansion!" Marth said, charging. He stopped running when he realized that Ike stopped.

"I have a better idea," Ike said. He threw Link over his shoulders and held Marth in his arms. Then, he ran all the way home back to the mansion like a marathon runner. It was even more awkward when the mailman was running along and thought that he wanted to race! Such odd nights...

_What will happen when Link wakes up? Will he remember what he saw that night? Will everyone at the Super Smash Brothers Fighting Arena discover Marth and Ike's relationship, or is there more craziness in the future for our lovely gay couple? Find out in CHAPTER 2!_


End file.
